Willow Breeze
by shadow's cat
Summary: Has anyone wondered what kind of powers the world's greastest mage and the world's greatest wild mage's child would have? Well, her name is Willow, and she's not the least bit apologetic for who she is.
1. Gods

"There she is! Just look at her. As beautiful as her mother."

"As beautiful as her Grandmother." Weiryn said.

"Stop making me feel old. What do you think they'll name her? I wish she could be here." Sarra sighed.

"I know."

* * *

Daine looked down at the baby, then back up at Numair. She smiled, looking around her. She sat beneath a Willow tree, with a pond next to here. She had truly meant to have the baby someplace decent, with more than the worlds most powerful mage to deliver the baby. Ah well, it was a beautiful place at least.

"What are we going to name her?" Numair asked, breaking Daine's trance.

"Hmm." She looked down at the baby, and around her once more. Willow. " She finally said.

"Beautiful. Willow Sarra." Numair said helping his wife up. He pointed to the sky. A twinkling green light shone in the periwinkle sky. "Looks like your Mom's happy." Daine laughed. They walked back to the house.

"Look at this Rikash." Numair said to the toddler.

"BAY-bee!!" He exclaimed.

"That's right, baby. Her name is Willow. Can you say Willow?" Daine asked her son.

"Yillyo?" He asked. Numair and Daine laughed. But Diane seemed troubled. The very shadows of her mind were in turmoil. It seemed they knew that giving her girl a calm, peaceful name would be the most contradictory thing she would every do.

~~Five years later~~

Emerald eyes like her father, masses of brown curls like her mother, Willow walked the streets. The day was windy, and Willow was becoming more and more agitated as people continued to stare at her. It was although they'd never seen a five-year-old walk down a street alone. Her father's Gift. His intelligence. Her mother's Wild Magic. Her shape-shifting ability. And more. Willow was only five, and yet she was the most powerful human being the Gods had ever seen.

* * *

"Mithros, this girl will give you a run for your money." The Goddess joked. "And she's all mine!"

"She'll be a fun one!" Kyprioth said, popping in.

"What are you doing here?" Mithros asked Kyprioth.

"Just hanging." He answered.

"Leave!" Mithros sighed.

"I'm taking the girl! She special, I can feel it." Kyprioth said.

"You are most certainly not. I will take her under my wing." The Goddess said.

"You all bicker like children." The Graveyard Hag said. "Why does she even need someone? She's still a child."

_-They feel the need to fight over nothing- _Gainel said. _-They have not had a proper fight since Kyprioth took back his Isles.- _

"Good times, good times." Kyprioth nodded.

"They were most certainly not!" Mithros said.

"We still have not settled this. Who will be this girl's guardian?" The Goddess asked.

"Well, you got Alanna, Kyprioth got Alianne, Mithros got Numair, I had Diane, Gainel gets everyone. I say that we just work on keeping our dearest sister Uusoae from her." The Graveyard Hag said.

"Well what fun would that be?" Kyprioth asked.

"Plenty." Hissed Kidunka.

"Ahhh! Gods!" Kyprioth shrieked ironically. "Who let _that_ in?"

"Haha funny." Kidunka replied.

* * *

Willow looked up to the pitch black sky. Twinkling lights of all colors flashed overhead. "Stop fighting about me!!" She screamed to the Gods.


	2. Hamsters

"Did you hear that?" Mithros asked.

"You mean the scream? She's smart." His sister answered.

"Too smart for her own good." Kidunka muttered.

"Someone should go apologize." Kyprioth started to fade, going to go down to greet Willow. Mithros grabbed his arm, going with him.

Willow sat on the ground, waiting. They should be here any second…3...2...1. In front of her, two glowing figures appeared.

"Kyprioth, Mithros." She curtsied her greeting to the two Gods.

"HA!! She greeted me first!" Kyprioth stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"Child." Mithros muttered. "Willow, let me be the first to apologize. We were not fighting about you-"

"Yes we were." Kyprioth interrupted. Mithros glared at him, Willow laughed.

"Your so calm." Mithros commented.

"Your just the Gods. No bigge." She turned on her five-year-old cuteness. Just then, Kidunka appeared next to them. "AHH!! What is that?!" Willow screamed.

"HA! I'm not the only one who's afraid of you!" yelled Kyprioth at the big snake.

"Shhhut it!" He replied.

"Are we done here my Lord… God… Sir?" Willow asked. "Mother should be coming in 3...2...1."

"Willow!" Daine called. Ah! There you are. Mithros. How lovely to see you." Diane said, her tone sarcastic and bitter. "It's a _pleasure_ to see you, Kidunka."

"Daine. How have you been?"

"Just peachy. I love not seeing my mother." She put her hand on Willow's shoulder. "Come, honey. Who are you?" She asked, looking at Kyprioth.

"The Trickster God, at your service." Suddenly the Graveyard Hag appeared.

"What a lovely reunion. Can we please get out of the Mortal Realms? This place gives me the creeps."

"Ms. Hag? _You _give people the creeps." Willow said. Daine laughed, rubbing her daughter's shoulder.

"Eh. She's just like you. Always speaking her mind. Watch your child closely. She has a legion of Gods at her feet." The Graveyard Hag said slowly. "Away with you!" She shoved the other Gods, and they faded away.

"Mom? They were just trying to preserve the thin sheet that lies between their world and ours. Every time someone enters or leaves, it's slightly ripped. Gainel is the only one who can fix those holes, ya know?" Daine sighed.

"I know."

* * *

"Willow! What did I tell you about reviving your hamster? When it dies, you need to leave it that way!" Numair scolded her.

"Daddy, I love my hamster." Willow said sweetly. Numair sighed heavily.

"Yes, but that's no reason to-"

"Not let it rest in peace." Willow finished angrily. She stormed out of the house and started walking down the street.

"WILLOW!! YOU GET-"

"YOURSELF BACK HERE!" She mocked. She turned, waved, and snapped her fingers. _Teleportation is a beautiful thing. _She thought. Hmm, wait, this was most certainly _not _where she had intended arriving. She was in the Realms of the Gods. "Mithros? Goddess? Kyprioth? Is there any particular reason that I'm here?"

"Child." Breathed Kidunka.

"Oh. It's you. Not what I was expecting, but alright."

"Listen up, you ungrateful little brat. You-"

"Oh stop it!" The Goddess exclaimed, appearing next to Willow. "The poor child doesn't need to be yelled at by you!"

"Well, would you like to yell at her?"

"She doesn't need to be yelled at!" She repeated.

"I should really be going. It's almost dinner time." Willow interrupted.


End file.
